uss_pegasusfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison McNemerra
Allison McNemerra, called Ally by her close friends, is the child of a famous family of politicians and leaders within the Federation. A veteran Starfleet Officer, she was once targetting for a political career, before deciding to remain in Starfleet to fulfill her deceased brother's goal of exploration. She is currently the commanding officer of the [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. Personal File * Serial number: C 121-908 CO * Active rank: Captain * Most recent assignment: Commanding officer [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], (2379-) * Previous assignments: ** Pilot (Ensign to Lieutenant), [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Rutledge USS Rutledge]'' (2364-2368) ** Pilot, 2nd Officer (Lieutenant to Lt. Commander), [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Fearless USS ''Fearless] (2368-2369) ** Pilot, 2nd Officer (Lt. Commander), [[USS Independence|USS Independence]] (2369-2370) ** Executive Officer (Commander), [[USS Independence|USS Independence]] (2370-2374) ** Commanding officer (Commander), [http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Steamrunner_class USS Steamrunner], (2374-2375) ** Starfleet Academy (2375-2378) Personality Allison McNemerra is known among her peers as skillful and for her courage and discipline. She has a keen intellect and likely due to her family heritage also a good feeling for people's agendas and interests, making her a mindful diplomat. McNemerra has a natural aptitude for languages and speaks Cardassian, Klingon and Romulan. However she is also feeling guilt over her brother's death and makes mostly the Cardassians responsible for this, regards them as traitors to the quadrant. Their reinforcements during the Battle of Kareka led to the ultimate sacrifice of her brother in her eyes. Nonetheless she is a dutiful officer, headstrong and smart and a strong believer in Starfleet's Prime Directive. Appearance Allison McNemerra is a fit person, has long, brown, wavy hair and is 1.76m tall. She also has piercing green eyes and caused by her long hours under artificial light a pale skin. Awards and Honors * Grankite Order of Tactics * Legion of Honor Biography Childhood Allison McNemerra was born as the child of famous artist Anna McNemerra, known for her paintings and lyrics, and Andrew McNemerra, a diplomat, currently the deputy director of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. Being part of a family of politicians and leadership figures shaped her childhood - excellence was expected in everything she did and attempted. Although she shares some of her mother's talents in artistry, she began professional drawing lessons at age seven, she was more interested in a political career like her father's and generally developed a strong connection to Andrew McNemerra. To further this idea, she learned Klingon and Romulan and at 16 had her career already planned out - first she wanted to join Starfleet, to bolster her political career. Academy Years and Early Starfleet Career With the beginning of the year 2360, McNemerra joined Starfleet and began attending Starfleet Academy on Earth. Her training concentrated mostly on exploration and diplomacy, she excelled in astrophysics. She also was part of the Academy's Parisses Squares Team and competed successfully in several tournaments. She graduated from the Academy four years later and was assigned to USS Rutledge, a New-Orleans-Class ship and took part in the Federation-Cardassian War, fighting in several battles in the role of the pilot. Four years later she transferred to USS Fearless and remained the ship's pilot and after one further year reached the post of Second Officer and the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Fearless took part in several diplomatic missions, which helped McNemerra improve her diplomacy skills beyond theoretical Academy training. In 2369 she transferred once more, this time to the USS Independence, remaining in the same position and forming a close friendship with her commanding officer. Together they undertook several scientific missions and negotiated an armistice in the Gargathian Civil War, when one party had asked Starfleet to act as mediators. This increased her reputation within Starfleet even more - not to mention making her father proud - and gained her the promotion to Commander. Furthermore she became the Executive Officer of Independence in 2370, continuing to serve in a scientific and diplomatic capacity for the next years. Her planned end of her Starfleet career was drawing closer, when in 2373 the Dominion War broke out. She postponed her intended resignation and Independence took part in several battles, where she could proof once more her fighting skills and tactical expertise. Commanding USS Steamrunner ''and Post-War Years In acknowledgement of her skills and the need for experienced commanding officers, Allison McNemerra was offered her first own command in 2374 and consequently transferred to ''USS Steamrunner, a heavy frigate. This lead to several combat missions, often escort or attack duties. She took part in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, where Steamrunner barely escaped destruction. Also in 2375, Steamrunner was escorting a convoi of refugees back into Federation territory, together with [[USS Chesapeake|USS Chesapeake]], which was the post of her little brother, Jaime McNemerra - an idealist and explorer at heart. The convoi was attacked in an ambush that developed into a full scale battle, known by now as the Battle of Kareka. While eventually Starfleet reinforcements in the form of USS Independence were able to turn the battle into a victory, Chesapeake was destroyed, McNemerra's brother killed and over 6000 people were lost. McNemerra only slowly recovered from the loss of her brother and is still feeling guilt over it. After the war, she considered finally leaving Starfleet, but eventually decided against it, instead wished to continue the explorative voyages her brother could now not attempt anymore, to continue his legacy. However due to her traumas she decided to first take some time off of ship duty and became the teacher for Starfleet Tactics and Federation Law at Starfleet Academy. Captain of the USS Pegasus In 2378 her interest in returning to a more active duty grew again, especially when she heard about the commissioning of [[USS Icarus|USS Icarus]]. She applied to become the Commanding Officer of her sister ship and eventually was granted a promotion to Captain and received command over [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. Overseeing her final construction stages and her shakedown cruise, she ensured the mission readiness of the ship. Personal Life In her personal time, Allison prefers to read scientific or political articles and is known to have formulated several on her own, especially about topics concerning war, Starfleets role in it and the political consequences. She remains very critical of the Federation's policy towards the Cardassians and regards it as too lenient, which she openly discusses in said articles. She is an avid drawer and took classes in it and even gave some courses at the Academy. While her art is not as famous as that of her mother, she enjoys the calm that drawing brings her and the creativity it allows. Furthermore she still enjoys Parisses Squares and regularly competes with other crewmembers to keep her skills up. Personal Relationships Family The closest family member she had, has been her brother Jaime and his loss has hit her hard. During her youth she had envied his ability to dream and imagining things that he might find when joining Starfleet and his overall positiveness. Since his loss, she made it her task to keep up that spirit and make all the discoveries he could never make now. She also has a strong relationship to her father, Andrew McNemerra, and even publishes papers with him about Federation law, politics and diplomacy. They share their neck for analytical tasks and their interest in the greater scheme of things. With her mother she shares the love for creativity and they often talk about her deceased brother. At least once a year she tries to visit her parents, while on tour. Friendships Allison McNemerra has two close friends, both are members of Starfleet. One is her previous commanding officer on Independence, whom she calls Matt and she is called Ally by him. They have developed a strong trust for each other and rumors even claimed they had an affair, which is in fact not true. Although both shared romantic feelings for each other, they decided that friendship was the better option as Starfleet's policy regarding romantic involvement of a commanding officer with subordinates is strict. Both are still very close, even after Allison left Independence. '' Her second close friend is Rian Illathir, who was her Tactical Officer onboard ''Steamrunner and became a trusted advisor, friend and possibly surrogate brother. His happy, friendly, curious nature reminds her of her brother and they complement each other very well in their ideas and views. Furthermore he also made sure that her personal conduct during the Battle of Kareka, where she almost left her post to try a (doomed) attempt of rescuing her brother, was not officially recorded as this would likely have damaged her career. Narrator Section none yet Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Officers Category:Characters Category:Humans